eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross Your Heart
|year = 1974 |semiplace = N/A |semipoints = N/A |position = 7th |points = 11 |previous = Do I Dream |next = That's What Friends Are For }} Cross Your Heart was the Irish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1974, performed by Tina Reynolds. Tina performed all eight songs in the Irish national heats on RTE's Saturday evening entertainment series The Likes of Mike, where she sang four songs in English and four in Irish. The result was decided, for the first time since 1967, by a public postal vote in which "Cross Your Heart" won by a landslide with 16,686 votes, 11,000 clear of the runner-up "Is Liom É". The song is moderately up-tempo, with Reynolds using a number of childhood rhymes ("cross your heart and hope to die" and "sticks and stones wouldn't break my bones") to communicate to a would-be lover how serious she is about a potential relationship, with the contrast between the serious intention and the playful nature of the rhymes being drawn out throughout the lyrics. She sings that, although her heart has been broken before, she has no intention of giving up on love now. She also reminds her lover that "so many hearts are broken by one little lie". The song was performed thirteenth on the night following the Netherlands and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it had received 11 points, placing 7th in a field of 17. Lyrics La lala lala… la lala lala… La lala lala la… Cross your heart, say: “I love you” Cross your heart and hope to die For a very simple reason, and here’s the reason why: For so many hearts are broken by one little lie Cross your heart and hope to die Sticks and stones wouldn’t break my bones Though it happened again and again But I came smiling through, don’t ask me how Playing at games and calling me names Never worried me then But it’s a different game we’re playing now Cross your heart, say: “I love you” Cross your heart and hope to die For a very simple reason, and here’s the reason why: For so many hearts are broken by one little lie Cross your heart and hope to die It wasn’t easy to get up, believe me To get up again and again Each time they knocked me down, it hurt a lot Love’s got to show now, there’s nowhere to go now This is the end of the line Because I’m giving this all I’ve got Cross your heart, say: “I love you” Cross your heart and hope to die For a very simple reason, and here’s the reason why: For so many hearts are broken by one little lie Cross your heart and hope to die Lalala la lalala… lalala la lala… Lalala la lalala… and here’s the reason why: For so many hearts are broken by one little lie Cross your heart and hope to die La lala lala… la lala lala… la lala lala lala… Lalala la lala lala… la lala lala… la lala lala lala… Lalala la lala lala… la lala lala… la lala lala la… Videos Category:Ireland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1974 Category:20th Century Eurovision